It Doesn't Matter
by xaArzie
Summary: Set just after Messiah explodes in GSD. As of this moment, her feelings for the pilot didn't matter. He didn't even know she existed. Whether she was the one who killed him, it didn't matter at all. He was a traitor now. REVISED MOBILE SUIT ERRORS REVOMED


**A/N: Many thanks to "Ryan" and the other "Anonymous" reviewer who pointed out my errors. Nothing's changed this story besides the mobile suit mistakes I made. Again, I really sorry. I'll do better next time.**

* * *

The young girl watched, fighting back tears, white GOUF she knew all too well started shooting at her allies. From the safety of her hiding place she watched the machine move almost gracefully through the battle field, annihilating everything in its path as if they were merely specks of dust. And the worst part? Most of that 'dust' was her friends, the ones she had sworn to protect, the ones _he_ had sworn to protect.

He had betrayed them…_again_.

Not very long ago he'd aided the same rebels and their unknown causes. These were the same people. He left all the principles they'd spent years in the academy learning, living, breathing. He abandoned everything just like that.

She wondered how they must have bewitched him to stay loyal to them until now.

Damn him if he thought she was going to let him get away with it scot free like he did the last time. Her pride, her honor was just not about to let that happen.

The problem was, her heart couldn't do it.

Reluctantly she pulled the lever to go forward. The blue machine seemed so busy covering for that rogue ZAFT ship that it didn't even notice her approach.

Over and over again she told herself that once she had done it, she'd be called a hero. She'd be honored for eliminating a traitor. It would do wonders for her career.

Again and again she tried to convince herself that it didn't matter whatever she felt for the pilot now. In fact, it never sis. He'd never noticed her. He never came her the time of day. He's probably never even realize she was the one to pull the trigger.

He'd never care.

He never did.

Shiho told herself that this was right, that everything would be alright in a moment, when this was over.

The young brunette gasped as the GOUF started shooting a hailstorm at the Messiah, their highest superior's base!

It was clear now more than ever that Yzak Jule had indeed, betrayed them.

It was her duty to execute him, her right.

Her heart pounded in her chest.

'_He doesn't even know me. He's never spoken to me.'_

'_He'll never know. He'll never know I was the one who took a shot at him.'_

'_It won't matter, he doesn't know me anyway.'_

She desperately tried to sell herself on the idea.

Finally, she placed her hand firmly over the bright red button by her side, closed shut her eyes tight, and pressed it.

'_It doesn't matter. He never loved me and he probably never would have.'_

* * *

There. He had done it. He had shot what was probably the most impressive base ZAFT or anyone has ever built, along with one of the most powerful weapons in the world.

Man, was he going to get a beating for this.

Yzak could only imagine another trial or the sever sentence he'd most likely receive when he returned home. If the PLANTS would still take him in, that is.

The silver haired young boy looked down at his magnificent handiwork of destruction.

He said a silent prayer for lives lost that day and the lives he, himself had taken.

'They were obstacles'

He told himself.

'…to a better world.'

The cheesiest thing he had ever heard, but they were his firm beliefs. He believed in his friends. How could he not after what they had already achieved together?

He had spent more than two years in a position higher than a redcoat, telling the world that he would always be loyal to his home. But when the time came his heart told him which side he belonged to and it was theirs, his friends', the ones he trusted.

Suddenly the screens in front of his sensed a massive heat source from behind him. He was quick enough to turn and look at his attacker but he wasn't fast enough to veer.

At last Yzak saw the blinding light of a canon.

'_A ZAKU Warrior?'_

He realized in a split second.

'_Her'_

'_Shiho'_

In his last less-than-a-second of breath, an unconscious tear rolled down his eye.

"Why?"

Then from blinding white, his vision became black.

He felt nothing, not even pain. He only heard silence and for some reason, peace.

Then he heard a sweet voice. It didn't say anything. He didn't really think it had to. He felt a soft touch, lighter than a feather, almost like only air, brush against his cheek where the tear had been.

"I'm sorry." He only felt it. He didn't hear it. Yzak never heard anything again.

For once, Yzak Jule was wrong. It wasn't the blast form a canon he had seen. It was the beams from a self destructing mobile suit, too near him that he was caught in the explosion.


End file.
